Vieldhoirr
by VictorianLegend07
Summary: There exists a legend of a high pressured demon that holds in its grasp the world destination. Kyouya, the royal advisor of King Mori is sent to a secret mission. With the Grand Inquisitor Tamaki Suoh by his side, what shall they accomplish?MoriHunny


Title: **Vieldhoirr**  
Category: Anime/Manga » Ouran High School Host Club  
Author: Deception Point  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: K+  
Genre: Adventure/Romance  
Published: 04-21-08, Updated: 04-21-08  
Chapters: 1, Words: 2,795

**Chapter 1: Mission Begins**

Disclaimer: Hey, would I put a DISclaimer of I owned this! But yeah…the ideas for this fic are all mine.

A/N: Hello guys! This is my first ever posted Ouran fic though I've probably been reading fics for this anime for a little more than the year! :P I can't promise you guys a very polished writing style but, I do wish that you enjoy reading this first chapter!

WARNING: (MorixHunny) Shonen-ai. If you're not into that kind of thing, then better go and read another .

**Title: Vieldhoirr**

**Summary: There exists a legend of a high pressured demon that holds in its grasp the world destination. Kyouya, the royal advisor of King Mori is sent to a secret mission. With the Grand Inquisitor Tamaki Suoh by his side, what shall they accomplish? What is it, so important that dare risk the continued existence of mankind? (MorixHunny)**

No one should wake the high pressure demon from his deep slumber, for the moment those dark eyes open, the newborns shall cry in fear and the dead shall rise and rejoice. For he is the true face of destruction; the demon who waits in the shadows, waiting to stretch forth its arms and capture the innocents that shall be at its grasp…

"He is Mitsukuni Haninizuka, the monster that lives here in Vieldhoirr. I believe that he is also referred to as the demon lord of the east. Now Advisor…" the silent voice from a stranger, whose shadow stretches forth as the red light of the reigning sun of Vieldhoirr beheld him. He turned. "Why the sudden interest?"

A pause.

Kyouya let a smirk grace his face and carefully pushed back up his nose his glasses. "Hm? Are you trying me once again?"

Tamaki shook his head, blond locks moving with the motion.

In his next comment, seriousness was too be taken note of. "Really, Kyouya. You never do answer any of my questions. And I thought, with me being the Grand Inquisitor, I'd have had your full cooperation. What joy is it that you find in dodging my questions?"

Kyouya chuckled and his gaze which he had refrained from grazing the beautiful man beside him turned at last to regard him for a second.

"Tamaki, I do not know how many times I need to repeat my words before you finally get it. This mission-" He was cut short as the other continued.

"…is of the king and that's why you cannot just disperse any information that may be essential to this quest.- However much I try to rephrase my questions, you always get me, advisor." He sighed. "Well, then, shall we proceed with our mission and head towards those dark towers now? I believe I am here, _from what I know_, to help you gather all the information that you could get about the demon lord." The wind blew and the debris that surrounded them made each a turn towards west.

Silence impregnated the deserted ruins as the two young men stood. Side by side and like soldiers looking out at a land that could be, at any given time, be their battleground.

"Well then, Grand Inquisitor. Let us go."

The swishing of cloaks and the swift cutting of air was all there was to signal the war cry that has sounded.

This legend of the demon that brings with its blinking, misted eyes the foretold world destination …

Whose souls are these that dare risk the remainder of existence? More so, why?

:Ouran:

Haruhi covered her eyes with her hand as she walked out of her house in the middle of nowhere and looked up to examine the sky. Her chocolate hued eyes shrunk as the redness of it blinded her briefly. "Ahh, the weather here never truly changes." She commented before proceeding to look at the front of her yard to see the aesthetically ugly plants that took refuge there. "I wonder when I shall be able to grow a different kind of vegetable for a new meal."

This is Haruhi Fujioka, the sole living human in Vieldhoirr. She was of medium height with short brown hair, and though she might easily be assumed as male, she is truly a full blooded female that has only a plain white button up shirt and a black jumper for everyday clothing.

It was today that she had run out of water supply that made her decide to try the barren land and travel to the small spring a couple ways from her home. Gathering a medium sized blue bucket that was only a little short to be worse for wear at the outside corner of her small square shaped home, she set off.

Now let it be known that there was a reason for the barrenness of Vieldhoirr.

Before, it was a very rich land that was ruled by a very kind sovereign by the name of Hunny. There were villages and the people were very happy and content inside the land. It was only when the two jesters of destruction came that everything was turned to ruins. They, with their wicked and ill meaning tricks killed the King's magical pet Rabbit; a rabbit that was also named Usa-chan and the sole memoir of the late grandmother of the king. King Honey truly treasured its companionship and had had many great memories with it. Also. Usa-chan was the only ever living presence that could be seen in bed with the king without being thrown immediately to destruction, thus gaining its reputation as magical. So it shall be understandable that King Hunny was greatly upset and enraged by its untimely demise. It had angered the king so much that, in his rage, he unleashed an ungodly power that put Vieldhoirr into a land of nothingness. By the dawn that followed the retribution of Honey, everyone was dead, the king voluntarily put to a deep slumber with the two jesters, who mysteriously survived, brought in unconsciousness with him, and the land was emptied.

Monsters thereafter thrived in this place, lost and finding shelter at this uninhabited area. As of present, Haruhi had been able to put off these monsters from aggravating her through her amazing wit and great luck; her house protected by an enchanted spell that the king had granted her family long before in grace and with her mother's protective charm with her always.

Today was different though. At the age of her clothes and by the brisk way in which she walked, a hole was made into her pocket and her charm, her lucky contact lenses from her mom was lost. She didn't know this yet.

Until, of course, the scraggly beings of the land noticed.

As Haruhi walked, she felt a shiver run down her spine and she wondered what could've caused this. The winds here were always warm, tiring you easily at any time of the day. So it couldn't have been the reason for this sudden act of her body. Also…'I feel as if something is missing.'

Haruhi tried to ignore this feeling of foreboding and decided it was just her mind working on her. She was imagining a lot lately; of green colored vegetables that she hadn't been able to taste in ages and ootoro.

She was halfway through her journey when she decided that it was weird that the feeling failed to give way with time and she began to check herself. She brought up her hand and took hold of the bucket in front of her eyes. It was the same as ever. She let it lie on the ground in favor of freeing both her hands and began to feel her body if there was something that wasn't on her that was there usually.

From her head, to her slightly endowed chest and he trim waist…

"Oww…" she rubbed at her neck soothingly. She never did get to explore her pockets to know what she had missing for when she turned around to figure out what it is that was continually pricking her…

…

She let out the most blood curdling scream she hadn't known her vocal chords could handle.

"AAAA**AHHHHHH!**"

Before her stood the ugliest creature…giant bug that she had ever had the displeasure of meeting, its antennae touching her thin neck. It's mouth, ready to crush her to tiny little pieces..

A giant cockroach.

She fainted.

:Ouran:

"**AAAAAHHHHH!"**

Tamaki's head turned faster than he thought he could as he heard a scream that trickled cold water throughout his body. "What was that?" He exclaimed, already gauging the place where the sound came from.

"That way!" Kyouya shouted, already running east of their current location, toward the voice.

The blond followed accordingly and his brows scrunched up as he registered the voice. Was that one of a woman's? Was it possible that another human, aside from Kyouya and him was here in this god forsaken place? At this thought, he willed his feet to run as the wind to arrive and save the creature that could only be in the poorest situation to have produced such sound. From the sheath that hangs from around his waist, he pulled out his sword, Kyouya, in turn, grabbing his daggers.

The wind, even from the speed that they were running was still warm against their faces and, with their hearts thumping in their chests and their adrenaline flowing freely in their systems, it would appear that time was taking too long before they were there and saving the soul that was waiting for them.

"Kyoya!" he wasn't able to speak continually."Are you sure that it came from here?" he shouted.

Kyoya was slightly annoyed at the doubt that was directed and wanted to reply a sarcastic remark at him but saved it for later and, with a quick "Yes", he had assured the other.

As they reach greater distance, the picture of a coming death greeted them. An ugly creature was towering over a fainted girl, its head slowly, painstakingly slowly lowering itself, about to devour the soft flesh of the human in its secure grasp. This let blossom a great emotion inside the two from the outside lands, letting out throat breaking screams of rage that shook the entire bodies of the two, pushing them with their weapon at hand.

With great slashes a scream was torn from the monster cockroach and it backed away, squirming inside its shell of bronze."Go for the head!" Kyoya screamed as he grabbed the girl by her knees and back and carried her away from the battle.

A deep breath and Tamaki was lunging for the monster and, with one great swing of his sword, the head of the monster rolled away from the cockroach and the body, though still moving was sure in its way to death. A great thud sounded as it finally fell to the ground.

Tamaki let his sword fall to the ground and his bottom quickly followed and he heaved a much needed intake of air. "Is she okay?"

Kyouya promptly laid her down and checked her pulse and put his ear near her mouth. He felt heart beats with his fingers and a warm breath tickle his lobe. "It would appear so. What shall we do with her?"

The Grand Inquisitor pushed himself up and walked to the pair and bent down."We definitely cannot leave her at that condition."

"We let her be a liability then?" Kyoya looked up at him.

He shrugged.

"Maybe"

"Aughh—" The two stared as the girl on the ground let out moans and as she began stirring and blinking sleepily, Kyouya helped her up and leant her against his chest."Where- What happened?" They blinked at her before catching each other's eyes. The girl must have fainted and in her shock, lost her memories prior her unconsciousness. They have heard of cases such as this.

By now, she had opened her eyes to reveal her large and beautiful orbs that quickly went on and scrutinized those that held her captive, then at the dead monster that lay before them. Realization dawned on her like a new morning. "Oh. Does these-"She motioned with her finger them and the dead creature,"-mean that that monster attacked me, I fainted and then you came and rescued me?"

They sweat dropped.

"Well, as you so _surprisingly."_and it was indeed a surprise,"- articulately said, that is what transpired just minutes ago."Kyouya let her go and she quickly composed herself, dusting off her clothes as she stood up. The two watched on amazed.

Finally, it was Tamaki who found it in himself to start conversation. "So, you're a…girl? The one who screamed so girlishly?"

Haruhi's nerve throbbed in irritation. "Yes, I am a girl and so, I apologize for screaming like so."

"So you're a girl!" Tamaki cried in reiteration, pointing an accusing finger at her direction-or more precisely, the general area of her chest.

The girl visibly huffed up and her brows nearly collided against each other. "How rude!" she exclaimed. Sure these guys were the ones that saved her from some hideous monster but that surely didn't give them the right to bluntly insult her and in front of her face too!

At that, Tamaki's eyes visibly widened and he rushed to raise his hands up in a gesture of mock defense."I…I mean! I didn't-Oh shucks!" he stuttered before flailing his arms miserably and deflating. Kyouya watched on in amusement, silently taking out a little black notebook from his hidden pocket and scribbled. He hadn't done that in while.

Haruhi sighed finally and looked about herself. "Now I wonder why that monster attacked me." She wondered aloud that even the two males heard her. Kyouya made to stare at her apparent naivety. "My...a girl and you dared to go inside a place like this without taking in its obvious dangers. You know, monsters are quite the inhabitants here." He said a matter of factly and Haruhi shot a glare at him.

"Did you think I was that stupid?"she quipped with a sudden harshness at the unhidden mockery. "Just so you know, I've been living around here for all my life and I know what kind of place this is."

Kyouya quirked an eyebrow."Then what seems to be the problem?"

Haruhi shrugged. She then started to feel herself all over again and it was when she reached her pocket that she let a small gasp escape her mouth. _She seemed to have found what she had been looking for._ Kyouya thought as he continued to view the progress.

"So that must be it!" she fisted a hand and bumped it to the palm of her other, her previous anger quelled.

"Huh? What are you talking about?' Tamaki asked thoroughly befuddled.

Haruhi regarded him for a second before looking up and nodding, deciding that the dusk was not that far off in the horizon. "Uh…In any case, would you two be needing someplace to stay tonight?" The two made eye contact before nodding simultaneously at her." Well, then, if you're willing, we could make a deal. You two could act as my bodyguards while I fetch water." She indicated her fallen bucket." And then you could stay a night or two at my house back. I'll explain anything that needs explaining when we're there. "

She gave them a once over. "And that goes both ways."

The blond nodded. "That seems to be a great idea, don't you think so Kyouya?" Tamaki said and the other agreed. Indeed they had been already worrying earlier that day on where they would be spending the night at such a dangerous pace that the mysterious girl's proposition was probably the best that they had coming for a solution.

As they made their decision known, the petite girl smiled slightly at them as she picked up her battered bucket.

"I…know that this might be a little late as we've been talking for long already, but, I'm Fujioka Haruhi. Thank you for saving me and…It's a pleasure meeting you both! "

**TBC**

**A/N: Well, there you go! That is the first chapter! And, you might understand how I find cockroaches as the most horrible insect to have invaded the domestic houses of the modern world! lol**

**Trivia: I made the monster a cockroach because I was actually previously imagining myself being eaten by a monster roach! And as weird as that sounds…I imagined myself screaming a silent scream!**


End file.
